half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Rail transport
Rail transport, such as trains, trams, monorails, railway tracks, and train stations, are recurring themes throughout the ''Half-Life'' series. At numerous points in every one of the games (excluding Portal), the player encounters one or more moving or stationary locomotives, lone carriages, or full-length coupled trains. There are also several instances where the player must cross or follow railway tracks, either on foot, non-rail vehicle, riding in or on the train itself, or by use of an electric monorail, the latter a prominent feature in the original Half-Life game. Types of rail vehicles ''Half-Life'' and its expansions *Black Mesa uses two main types of monorail. One is provided for the security and convenience of the Black Mesa personnel, and rides along the Black Mesa Transit System. The second is a freight monorail used in the Sector E Materials Transport. *Regular trains are used to bring supplies to the Black Mesa Research Facility using the New Mexico Railroad Line. This is managed in Black Mesa's Freight Yard predominantly featuring freight trains. ''Half-Life 2'' and its episodes *Three trainstations are featured in Half-Life 2 and its episodes: the City 17 Trainstation and the Depot in Half-Life 2 and the Technical Trainstation in Episode One, although the Citadel also features a train depot. *The Combine heavily use the existing railway. They mostly use it for troop and Stalker transport in Combine-designed Razor Trains. Also, old existing human trains are recycled for Citizen transportation among the Combine-ruled cities, the Combine recycling human technology for their needs. Gordon Freeman awakes in such a train at the start of Half-Life 2. *The train in which the player arrives in City 17 is pulled by a railcar based on the DR1 DMU railcar produced in Riga, Latvia. Coupled with units from a different train, it is used by the Combine like a locomotive. The DR1 and its modifications (DR1P, DR1A, etc.) are common DMU trains in post-Soviet countries (Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, etc.). However the DR1 in-game have sound files taken from the EMD 645 engine and is seen with ElectroMotive#Blomberg-B BogieTrucks. *The freight train locomotive seen in Episode Two seems to be based on the Russian TEM2 diesel-electric freight locomotive. *The train using the railway linking Combine outposts located in the Wasteland is called the "Wasteland Train".Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Train tracks can also be found in Ravenholm, and a track-mounted Zombie defense is present in a small mining section between the town and Shorepoint. *In Episode One, Gordon and Alyx leave City 17 on a regular train as the Citadel Core explodes. In Episode Two, their train has crashed in the Outlands. *The Victory Mine complex features an old mining network where rusty carts can be found. *All trains have EMD 645 engine sounds, which is commonly heard these days on freight trains in North America. Railways as a literary device s on a train on its way to the City 17 Trainstation at the very start of Half-Life 2.]] Railways, along with roads, rivers, and other paths, have long been used in literature and visual arts as a device representing a journey taking place, such as the railway in the film Stand By Me, or the River Congo in Joseph Conrad's novella Heart of Darkness. Valve might have not intended this consciously when developing the environments with which the characters interact, but the effect of the motif's appearance throughout the series is a constant symbol and reminder of the long and often difficult journey each character is making as the games progress. The implications of these journeys often include an "inner journey" that each character undertakes parallel to the physical one, emerging at the end having gained something metaphysical, like a greater sense of self, a broader understanding of the world, or inner and outer strength. In the Half-Life series, Gordon Freeman, because of the circumstances he finds himself in, is forced to be brave and strong, and endure tasks he was not prepared to undertake. In this way, he follows a "path" throughout his experiences, and is a stronger person for it. What is known is that the player's path through the train station was meant to play a role similar to that of the train ride in Half-Life, i.e. reveal the story setting to the player. In Half-Life 2, the story would unfold at the player's own speed, rather than on a fixed rail, and come about through interaction with the characters naturally found in that setting. Behind the scenes *The railway theme was decided to be a major theme along the Coast very early in the development of Half-Life 2, although it was initially even more present. *At some point, Gordon was to ride along the coast on a train; a story fragment has his train crashing near the Air Exchange, meeting Alyx and Skitch there and being attacked by the Combine. While Gordon rides the Coast with the Buggy and on foot, the idea was kept for Alyx who arrived at the Depot by train. *An elevated railway for the Razor Train bringing Citizens into City 17 (a normal terrestrial train in the final version) was to cross the Combine Factories.WC mappack *City 17 was originally to feature trams; one tram can be found in the E3 map "e3_c17_02". Parts of that map were recycled in the Half-Life 2 map "d3_c17_13", the last map of the chapter "Follow Freeman!", where tracks and a shelter can still be seen. Furthermore, an early test map, "prefab_streets_blvd.vmf", features a boulevard with trams going in both directions.WC mappack *Before trams, school buses were to be used as the primary local transportation.WC mappack Gallery Concept art File:On a rail concept.jpg|Concept art for the Black Mesa Transit System. File:Early city 17.jpg|Tram in an early City 17 gloomy street. File:Trainstation 2.jpg|Inside the City 17 Trainstation (actually a modified version of the stenographer's chasm building). File:Trainstation5.jpg|Ditto. File:Train city 17.jpg|Train in City 17. File:Seafloor railroad.jpg|Railway along the dried seafloor. File:Razor train1.jpg|A Razor Train locomotive, based on the map "hub_test.vmf". File:Razor train2.jpg|Ditto. File:Wasteland bridge.jpg|Bridge along the coast (based on the WC mappack map "wasteland_railbridge.vmf"). File:Depot train coming.jpg|The Depot. File:Depot lifted train.jpg|Razor Train locomotive being lifted in the Depot, based on the WC mappack map "wasteland_depot_inside.vmf". File:Depot tech.jpg|Razor Train locomotive handler in the Depot. Screenshots File:C0a0d0006.jpg|The passenger version of the Black Mesa Transit System monorail car as seen in the opening credits sequence of Half-Life, with G-Man on board. File:Tram interior.jpg|Inside the passenger monorail in the Black Mesa Transit System. File:Living Quarters Outbound2.jpg|Pedestrian bridge in the Black Mesa Transit System as seen in Blue Shift. File:Ba yard50000.jpg|Freight cars in Black Mesa's Freight Yard. File:Quarry02 cars.jpg|Wrecked train cars at the end of the Canals in a Ravenholm prototype map. File:D1 c17 01f 010000.jpg|Elevated railway and pipes in the Combine Factories area. File:C17 plaza06 fixed0005.jpg|Rails passing under an early Trainstation Plaza, in the map "c17_plaza06.vmf", a predecessor of the map "e3_terminal.vmf". File:Tram beta.jpg|A tram in the map "e3_c17_02.vmf". File:Prefab streets blvd street.jpg|Two trams in the map "prefab_streets_blvd.vmf". File:Prefab streets blvd trams.jpg|Ditto, side view. File:Late beta tracks.jpg|Early screenshot of the tracks behind the City 17 Trainstation, featuring the Citadel behind, removed from the final version. File:D1 trainstation leaktrain.jpg|Very basic brush train bringing Gordon to the trainstation in the playable Beta. File:City 17 ruined street tracks.jpg|A ravaged City 17 street, close to the Citadel wall, recycled from the map above this image. File:Trainstation tunnels.jpg|Railway near the City 17 Trainstation. File:Trainstation back2.jpg|City 17 Trainstation main platforms from far. File:Trainstation engines platforms.jpg|DR1 DMU railcars in the City 17 Trainstation. File:Forcefield generators.jpg|Combine Forcefield Generators along the Canals railway. File:HalfLife2 City17 Railway&Canal.jpg|A Combine Razor Train passes by a canal and residential apartments. File:D1 canals 06000035.jpg|Railroad bridge in the Canals. File:D2 coast 070012.JPG|The railway bridge at Bridge Point used by the Combine for moving supplies in and out of Nova Prospekt. File:D2 coast 070022.JPG|Under the Bridge Point bridge. File:Rail bridge supports.jpg|Ditto. File:D2 coast 080037.JPG|Ditto, in the fog. File:D2 coast 070015.JPG|Razor Train passing on the Bridge Point bridge. File:Razor train engine.jpg|Razor Train passing by in the Depot. File:Razor train.jpg|Razor Train in the Citadel. File:Ep1 c17 05000200.jpg|DR1 DMU railcars in the Technical Trainstation. File:Ep1 trainstation barney.jpg|Barney Calhoun leaving the Technical Trainstation to an unknown destination. File:Ep1 railway combine checkpoint.jpg|Combine Wall flanked with a Combine Watchtower above the railway near the Technical Trainstation. File:Ep2 outland 010003.JPG|Gordon and Alyx's train after the wreck. File:Ep2 outland 010004.JPG|Ditto. File:Ep2 outland 0100192.JPG|Gordon and Alyx's train falling when the bridge is destroyed by the Portal Storm. File:Ep2 outland 010022.JPG|The first entrance to the Victory Mine. File:Mine tracks turn.jpg|Tracks in the Victory Mine area. File:Locomotive mines.jpg|TEM2 diesel-electric freight locomotive in the Victory Mine area. File:Ep2 outland 01a0023.jpg|Antlion Worker trying to hit the player in the Victory Mine. File:Ep2 outland 01a0022.jpg|Inside the Victory Mine. File:Ep2 outland tracks.jpg|Railway and damaged railroad cars in the White Forest. Models File:Razor train brush.jpg|The early brush Razor Train locomotive. Tram.jpg|Tram model. File:Razor train engine red.jpg|A Razor Train locomotive. File:Razor Train.jpg|Razor Train Car. Engine1.jpg|A DR1 DMU railcar. Note the Blomberg "B" trucks Engine freight.jpg|A TEM2 diesel-electric freight locomotive. Engine diesel.jpg|Unused freight train locomotive, resembles EMD GP40 or GP60. Outrocar.jpg|Train car seen at the end of Episode One. Note Blomberg "B" trucks Train003.jpg|Boxcar. Boxcar grey.jpg|Ditto. Wrecked boxcar gate.jpg|Wrecked boxcar. Wrecked boxcar jump.jpg|Wrecked boxcar. Ore traincar.jpg|Ore hopper. Train002.jpg|Tank car. Tanker.jpg|Ditto. Freight train skybox.jpg|Low resolution freight train, used in the skybox near Gate 5 during the Half-Life 2 chapter Water Hazard. Mining cart.jpg|Mining cart from the Victory Mine. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Portal 2'' References See also *Black Mesa Transit System *City 17 Trainstation *Technical Trainstation *Razor Train External links *"Trains In Games - Half Life 2" on TrainInGames.com Category:Rail transport Category:Transportation Category:Recurring themes